newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Aguilar
Freddy Aguilar (Actor, Master) Born: December 3, 2001 (Age 16) United States, New York Residence: USA, New York City Filmography Film Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) Scooby-Doo! And the Monster of Mexico (2003) Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) Bambi 2 (2006) Pokémon: Laucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) The Fox And the Hound 2 (2006) Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) Winnie The Pooh (2011) Pokémon: Dianice and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (2014) Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) The Peanuts Movie (2015) Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Pokémon: I Choose You! (2017) Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017) Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) Television My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009) (Brad, Tuck, Sheloden) Sonic X (2003-2006) (Chris) MegaMan NT Warrior (2003-2006) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003-2006) (Clifford) George Shrinks (2003-2004) As Told by Ginger (2003-2006) Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) Tutenstein (2003-2008) Rocket Power (2003-2004) Inuyasha (2003-2006; 2012-2013) Code Lyoko (2003-2007) My Dad the Rock Star (2003-2004) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) (Aang, Toph, Zuko) Cyberchase (2004-2010; 2013-2015) Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2008) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2006) Duel Masters (2004-2006) (Shobu, Rekuta) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) (Yumi) Astro Boy (2003 TV Series) (2004-2007) (Astro Boy) The Powerpuff Girls (2003-2005) Teen Titans (2003-2006) Martin Mystery (2003-2006) Sabrina’s Secret Life (2003-2004) Pokémon: Advanced (2003-2004) (Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) (Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) (Max, Drew) Pokémon Chornicles (2006) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006-2007) (Max, Drew) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007-2008) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008-2009) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010-2011) Baby Looney Tunes (2004-2006) Atomic Betty (2004-2006) All Grown Up! (2004-2008) Danny Phantom (2004-2007) Ben 10 (2005 TV Series) (2005-2008) (Ben Tennyson) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) Go Diego Go! (2005-2009) Dragon Tales (2005) Bob the Builder (2005-2012) Robotboy (2005-2008) Naruto (2005-2009) Johnny Test (2005-2008) Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) ChalkZone (2005-2008) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005-2008) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2013) Spider Riders (2006-2007) Eureka Seven (2006-2007) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2008) Tom And Jerry Tales (2006-2008) Horseland (2006-2008) Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies (2007-2008) Dinosaur King (2007-2010) (Max, Rex) My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) The Land Before Time (2007-2008) Three Deilvery (2008-2009) Martha Speaks (2008-2014) Dora the Explorer (2003-2011) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) (Marucho, Shun, Joseph Joe Brown, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gerbert, Rikimaru, Ryo, Tatsuya, Kenta, Kenji, Makoto, Takashi, Kosuke, Christopher, Travis) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009-2010) (Baron, Marucho) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) (Marucho) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) (Marucho, Shun, Robin, Noah) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010-2011) (Yu Tendo, Kenta) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011-2012) (Yu Tendo, Kenta) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012-2013) (Yu Tendo, Kenta) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013-2014) The Amazing Spiez! (2009-2012) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009-2012) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) Chloe’s Closet (2010-Present) Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2010-2011) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Gil, Nonny) Pokémon: Black & White (2011-2012) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012-2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011-2012) Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-2016) The Legend Of Korra (2012-2014) Digimon Fusion (2013-2015) Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) Peanuts (2014-Present) Pokémon: The Series: XY (2014) (Clemont) Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest (2015) (Clemont) Yo-Kai Watch (2015-Present) Sonic Boom (2014-Present) Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014-Present) Pokémon: XY & Z (2016-2017) (Clemont) The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016-Present) The Loud House (2016-Present) OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes (2017-Present) Big Hero 6: The Series (2017-Present) Mega Man (2018 TV Series) (2018-Present) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018-Present) Live-Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990-2005) Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) Cartoon Network Racing (2006) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) Mario Kart Wii (2008) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) Sonic Free Riders (2010) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) Nicktoons MLB (2011) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) Sonic Dash (2013) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) Mario Kart 8 (2014) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) Mario Sports Superstars (2017)